


Temptation

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tempts Micheal. Micheal almost gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to Kripke and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

"Brother." Lucifer says. "Please." 

Micheal stands over him, sword raised, and feels a moment of hesitation. A moment of doubt. 

"We don't have to do this; Father wouldn't have made us question if he was only going to cast us out when we did." 

The temptation is strong, to lay down his sword and gather Lucifer to himself, but Micheal's dealt with temptation before and this time he can see the madness in his brother's eyes. 

The sword comes down and .... He misses.

Lucifer rolls out of the way at the last second, into a hole that wasn't there a moment ago and Falls. 

If Micheal is familiar with temptation, then he is equally familiar with self-deception.

He tells himself he didn't check his strike at the last moment, didn't allow the Lightbringer to escape. 

He turns back to the battle and attacks with renewed enthusiasm.


End file.
